Mister Hyde
by Nelja
Summary: Victor se retrouve capturé et ligoté sur la chaise des fous de Bedlam. Jekyll ne lui aurait jamais fais cela ; mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Post-canon, références au roman. Jekyll/Victor à sens unique.


_Post-canon, spoilers sur toute la série. Contient du slash Jekyll/Frankenstein à sens unique, traité de façon sombre. Fin ouverte._

* * *

Victor est ligoté sur la chaise, celle où il a regardé de nombreuses fois Henry Jekyll traiter des patients. Celle-là même où il a lui-même gardé Lily pendant des jours.

Il sait qu'il ne rêve pas. Dans les cauchemars, la peur arrive en un bloc, s'emparant de son âme, détruisant son esprit rationnel. Elle se moque des détails, elle se moque du contenu - la mort de sa mère, Caliban - qui semblent plus des images que des raisons. Elle prend totalement possession de lui, au point que son corps semble ne plus exister.

Mais ici, Victor sent l'inconfort impersonnel et tout médical des liens de cuir contre ses poignets, contre son torse. Il sent la migraine associée au chlorophorme qui bat encore dans son crâne. Il sent l'odeur fade et écoeurante des potions. Il ignore pourquoi il est là. Il ignore qui peut lui vouloir du mal - ou plutôt, la liste en est si longue qu'il ne peut savoir qui l'a amené ici. L'ignorance a toujours été pour lui la pire des malédictions.

Il parvient à ouvrir les yeux, à les focaliser, et voit, de dos, la silhouette de Jekyll.

Un instant, il soupire de soulagement. Ainsi, le médecin est faché de leur dernière rencontre ? C'est vrai qu'ils se sont disputés. Après la libération de Lily, après les jours de pestilence et le règne des monstres, Victor l'avait presque oublié. Mais si Henry a besoin de cela pour lui montrer l'avancée de ses recherches, pour lui montrer qu'il est le meilleur scientifique et celui qui contribue le plus à l'évolution de l'humanité... oui, Victor peut lui accorder un peu de son attention. Avouera-t-il que son orgueil est touché par à quel point Jekyll semble la vouloir ?

Mais ces pensées optimistes éclatent en un instant quand Jekyll se retourne, et regarde dans sa direction.

Son regard n'est pas celui que Victor connaît.

C'est lui, bien sûr. Il y a cette avidité dont Victor croit souvent avoir perçu l'ombre. Il y a cette certitude de sa supériorité intellectuelle, que Victor reconnaît très bien dans ses propres miroirs. Mais la rancune, une haine qu'il n'avait que quand il parlait de son père, et la cruauté...

"Henry..." commence-t-il, tentant de rendre sa voix humble.

"C'est Lord Hyde, pour toi."

Oui, bien entendu, il lui en veut encore.

"Lord Hyde." dit-il - il lui est difficile de ne pas retomber dans le sarcasme. "Que veux-tu ?"

"Tu m'as rendu fou, Victor."

"Cela se voit." Non, il n'est pas bon pour l'humilité. Alors, son ami - ou peut-être son ancien ami maintenant - va-t-il le frapper ?

Jekyll s'approche à grands pas nerveux, qui ne lui vont pas. Il pose ses mains sur les montant de la chaise, au-dessus de la tête de Victor. La lanière de cuir sur le front de Victor rend tout mouvement de la tête impossible.

Et Jekyll l'embrasse, lui dévore les lèvres.

Un instant, Victor est trop choqué pour penser à mordre ou même à protester. Cela n'a rien de doux, mais ce n'est pas non plus pour l'humilier. C'est avide, violent, et pourtant, c'est presque de la révérence...

Le temps que son esprit ait fini de court-circuiter, le baiser s'est interrompu, et Henry le fixe, d'un regard cruel à nouveau - ou l'a-t-il toujours été ?

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela." dit-il.

Puis il gifle Victor, une fois, une autre fois, avec le dos de sa main.

"Mais ces envies-là sont nouvelles." dit-il encore, rêveur.

Si Victor le pouvait, il le frapperait aussi. Mais il a vu trop de choses récemment, possession démonique, loups-garous, pour ne pas envisager d'autres hypothèses, qui le font frissonner jusqu'au coeur.

"Pour l'amour de... de la science, Henry, dis-moi ce qui se passe !"

Cela semble être la bonne question à poser. Le regard de Jekyll, un instant, devient trouble, perd sa cruauté assurée. Quand il ouvre la bouche, les morts sortent trop vite, trébuchent sur sa langue.

"Quand tu l'as laissée partir, je me suis senti... comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je t'ai offert ce que tu voulais alors que cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que je... tu as craché sur mon sacrifice ! Tu as craché sur mes recherches !"

Victor commence à comprendre, de façon un peu abstraite. Ses sentiments restent bloqués, incapables d'empathie, de dégoût, bloquant même un instant sa colère.

"Mes... réactions émotionnelles n'étaient plus acceptables. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas essayer mes drogues sur moi-même ? Je les ai longuement testées. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense."

Il éclate d'un rire hystérique, malsain.

"Mais apparemment, pour les gens dont la violence est débridée, cela réveille le côté civilisé. Pour ceux qui se maîtrisent déjà ? C'est tout le contraire. Dis-moi, comment une drogue fait-elle pour placer une limite ? Pour trancher de quel côté penche un homme dans la grande balance de la lumière et de l'ombre, pour l'envoyer du côté opposé ? Pour décider que malgré mes penchants je devais maintenant tester le vice ? Que le bien que font mes recherches était plus important que la cruauté que tu y as vue ? N'est-ce pas fascinant ? Si je ne suis plus en état, écriras-tu un papier pour moi, vieux ?"

"Ce sont tes recherches, pas les miennes, et je m'en moque !" s'exclame Victor.

Il le regrette aussitôt. Mais ses paroles sont la seule illusion de contrôle qui lui reste.

Une illusion, car qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Henry de le baillonner aussi ? S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est peut-être seulement parce qu'il voulait ce baiser, réalise Victor, les joues douloureuses et brûlantes.

Cette fois, Henry agrippe Victor par les cheveux, comme pour marquer sa possession. Il lui embrasse le cou, le mord, douloureusement, mais pas assez fort pour le faire saigner.

"Bientôt, ce seront tes recherches aussi." dit-il. "Je crois qu'il est temps... d'expérimenter. Tu pourrais apprendre des choses sur toi, et moi aussi."

Et Victor sent la piqûre de l'aiguille dans son cou. Cela fait plus mal que n'importe quelle morsure. Comment avait-il cru que rien ne pourrait être pire que les cauchemars ? La terreur est primale, celle de perdre son esprit, celle de se perdre lui-même.

Il a juste le temps de se demander s'il est une personne qui a fait assez de bien pour que cela le transforme en monstre, assez de mal pour que cela le transforme en un esclave docile de son nouveau médecin. Il n'a pas celui de décider quel serait le pire.


End file.
